Marluxia (Third Form)
This is Marluxia's final form, only found in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. You fight Marluxia Third Form immediately after finishing off his Second Form. A winged, Grim Reaper-like spirit is featured in this fight, possibly the embodiment of all of Marluxia's power. Marluxia is connected to black thorns coming from the ground, making him immobile. His attacks consist mostly of gales sending Sora flying to the other end of the field. His most infamous sleight is called "Doom", in which Sora must break 6 or 7 of Marluxia's cards or die. Marluxia Third Form lies in between his other forms in terms of difficulty. Attacks Gale of Severance: Pushes Sora back in a flurry of flower petals. No damage. Can be countered by the use of Superglide. Doom: Casts a spell on Sora. If you don't break the 6 cards in 10 seconds, Sora will die. Omni Laser: A wheel of lasers similar to the Grand Cross appears and chases Sora. It is made of three "4" cards, so Zantestuken or a Zero Value card are your best bets to counteract this attack. This attack is one very difficult avoid since you are practically caught in it once hits you. Whirlwind to the Void: Shoots a target at Sora scattering all of his cards, even his reload card. Some people have a glitch with this, and they get no reload card. In the game, it has a typo as Whirldwind To The Void. However this attack can be used to your advantage; If one has no cards, and Marluxia uses the Whirlwind to the void, it can be easilly used as a free reload. Also, Enemy Cards are unnafected by this other than the fact thet, unless you are in the enemy cards when he uses this attack, you can't enter the Enemy Card Deck and once an Enemy Card is used it will revert to the Normal Card Deck. Circle Reject: The reaper drops and makes a massive shock wave. Similar to Marluxia's Drop Shot. If one times a jump or glide right this attack will be turned to your advantage as you can get close to Marluxia's Main Form. Death Marluxia screams in agony as he and the reaper dissolve into the darkness. He tries one last effort to reach for Sora, but then his arm and the rest of his body fades into darkness and flower petals. Sora then runs out and locks the door with his keyblade.(Perhaps being the keyhole to the world) Video Battle Quotes "Behold!" "No good!" "Away!" "Do you want to scream?" "Your heart shall be judged!" "Your heart will be scattered!" "Your heart is now in shackles!" "Break the curse with your cards." "The cards will determine your fate." "Lose everything!" "Scatter to oblivion!" "Sulk in despair!" "The beginning of the end!" "So this... This is the heart of a hero..." Trivia *The Doom sleight could very well be an introduction to the Duel System in Riku's story (Reverse/Rebirth), as it involves breaking several cards in order to attack/avoid being attacked in Riku's gameplay. *It is also interesting to note that to preform the Doom sleight, Marluxia will typically use three cards valued at 6, activating it with a triple 6 (666); 666 is the most commonly accepted number of the beast from the Christian Religion. *Out of all the final bosses featured in the series, Marluxia Third Form has the highest amount of health. Most other final bosses have 1500 HP, whilst Marluxia has 1950 HP. *Despite having a high amount of health, this form of Marluxia is actually a fairly easy opponent, and is probably the easiest final boss. It has been pointed out that the 1st stage against Marluxia and the 2nd fight against Axel were much harder, and would probably much more fitting final bosses. *The winged reaper resembles the Final Fantasy summon Mateus, as he is seen in Final Fantasy XII. *The "Doom" attack Marluxia uses is based on the spell and status ailment of the same name from the Final Fantasy series, which causes a timer to appear that will kill the target when it reaches zero. *Although all enemies have a reaction to being struck, Marluxia's Final Form seems to be the one boss to react most of the time from being struck by the Keyblade. Category: Nobodies Category:Bosses